


A Little Push was Necessary

by dawnheart



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, High School AU, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, mall, movies - Freeform, photo booth, seemingly unrequitted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnheart/pseuds/dawnheart
Summary: Mateo has a hopeless crush on Gabe. Little does he know that (i) Gabe feels the same way; (ii) there's a plot to get the two together; (iii) his friends got his back (even in this scenario).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have included humanized non-human characters in this (as tagged)

Over time, going to school had become associated with guilt. Of course, Mateo loved learning, and always did his homework (even if he procrastinated sometimes and panicked at the last minute). But he still turned everything in on time (usually). No, his guilt wasn’t quite from that. It came from his place on the social ladder: a total loser.

Sometimes, Mateo wished he wasn’t invisible. He wished people would talk to him about things he liked, or even things they liked, and ask him for help on things, or even about how their days had been going.

But sometimes, when Mateo wasn’t invisible, he wished he was. He wasn’t even extremely clumsy— enough to be embarrassing, though—and even in a society brainwashed to think clumsiness was an adorable personality trait (thanks, Bella Swan) no one seemed to be in love with him yet.

Which...not that he needed that. He really didn’t. Even a friend would be nice. But...still. He always wondered what it would be like to have someone who was not only your very best friend, but also your romantic partner in life.

Not that he was trying to be dramatic. Because who met their soulmate in high school? Statistically, not very many.  But still ….

But what did come from his clumsiness (instead of a boyfriend, which would have been really nice) was relentless teasing. It wasn’t twenty-four/seven. It wasn’t all the time. But it was at the worst times. Times when everyone could see him. And hear the taunts. Times when they would make fun of him and no one would stand up for him. And he couldn’t stand up for himself because it meant nothing. They would laugh at him, at his attempt to hold onto to the scraps of dignity he had, and make him feel worse.

And even worse than that was Gabe.

Mateo knew the football player was sitting in the back of the room along with all his other football teammates. He also knew he couldn’t turn to look back at them because he didn’t want them to notice him and start making fun of him. But as annoying and awful Gabe’s teammates were to him, Mateo couldn’t stop thinking about Gabe. Couldn’t help but wish that if he was getting out of high school having had even one romantic relationship, or even one kiss, that it would be from or with Gabe.

Gabe was so handsome. Of course, it seemed like all football players had to be; they were also lithe, strong, muscular, and so, so fit. But the rest of Gabe’s teammates, though some of them were attractive, any positive features about them were negated by how immature they were, and how spiteful and mean.

Mateo had agonized over why they chose him. He couldn’t come up with a good reason. Not one that made sense, anyway. He had never done anything to antagonize them. Why would he? All he wanted to do was stay in his lane and live a good happy life. He knew he shouldn't complain because he had a lot in life—which he attributed to his mother, who was loving, doting, and sometimes, a little over the top. But he loved her and was very grateful for her every day.

But still.

He sighed to himself.

“Mateo! Didn’t get enough sleep last night?”

Mateo gasped, jerking back in his desk. But unfortunately, he did so with so much force that the tiny and flimsy desk rattled and his stuff shifted precariously. He tried to save it but before he knew it, his notebooks and folders had splattered across the ground and he cringed, visibly, at the sound.

There was a beat of hot humiliation, before it washed over him like a wave of lava, and he stood up to pick up his things.

No one laughed, thankfully, but it was enough to feel twenty eyeballs boring into him like he was a spectacle. He was, he knew. His clothes were always way too big for him, because they were all his grandfather’s when he was a child. He and his mom didn’t have a lot of extra money lying around, and when they did, Mateo was happy to use his share to treat his mother to things, or to buy board games or card games. When he was little he loved Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh cards. He even tried Bakugan (before it made its debut as an almost-fad, and then of course, promptly failed) but it could never measure up to what he considered the originals. Then, he got into Magic: The Gathering, and he played online, but all he wanted was a big group of people to play with in real life. That so far hasn’t happened. People said college was “where you met your people.” He wished that to be true, with all his might, because now, he felt like a freak.

He swallowed hard and got back into his seat. The professor had long resumed the lesson. He knew that loving yourself and your individuality was great, and everyone should, but sometimes it was hard when it seemed like no one was there to appreciate it. Sure, he could appreciate himself, but if no one liked him, then was there anything worth liking at all?

As if his day couldn’t get any worse, he had to go to theatre class next. Which Gabe was also in. He loved the arts, even if he wasn’t that talented at them, but he would rather participate in arts where no one could see him, instead of where everyone could see him mess up and laugh at him. Maybe that defeated the purpose of art … but he wanted to be good before people judged him. So, Gabe got to see him at his worst, which, he supposed he was at his worst all the time. But there was no hope of wooing Gabe at all after Gabe had seen a full semester of Mateo stumble about and embarrass himself on stage and in front of people. Not that Mateo would ever have the courage to do anything... But in an alternate timeline maybe…?

But the small ray of hope that was in his terrible life was Naomi. At first, he had no idea why she showed any interest in him. She was bright, bubbly, happy, smart, and kind. And, she was friends with Elena, who was practically the most popular girl in school (and so, Elena was friends with Gabe). In fact, Mateo wouldn’t have been surprised if rumors were going around that Elena and Gabe were going to date. Of course, he had no way of knowing whether there were rumors, much less if they were true, because he had no one to talk to. Other than Naomi during theatre class. But when he did mention this to Naomi, Naomi blanched, made a sputtering comment about Elena not swinging that way, and then refused to talk about it further. So, Mateo now knew less than he did before, which he wasn’t sure how that was even possible.

Today, he and Naomi had to reenact a scene. It was between a guy who liked the girl, but the girl didn’t like him back. Mateo didn’t understand why he got the worst, most incriminating scene. Other people got scenes about astronomers discovering findings, or a bus driver and a patron. He supposed he could have gotten the pregnancy scene, which was the only scene worse than his. Armando and Luna were doing it together, but Luna was so loud and funny that no one would make fun of her for it. And she did have a soft side, if you weren’t too afraid to look for it, despite being so audacious at times. And anyway, if anyone tried to make fun of her for being pregnant she would beat them up because teenage pregnancy, abortion, women’s rights, and women’s health weren’t topics to make fun of. Mateo didn’t envy anyone stupid enough to make fun of Luna for this scene but he hoped that everyone learned their lesson and wouldn’t do anything stupid.

So, he shouldn’t be too mortified, but at the same time, he was, because this was basically begging for the football team, and all the other popular people to make fun of him.

Mateo kept his eyes down and by some stroke of luck, whether it was good or bad, Mateo didn’t know, he and Naomi went last. The scene was stilted and awkward, because it was scripted like that, but also because Mateo could not act. On one hand, this character was so him that maybe he didn’t need to, but he didn’t want anyone knowing that.

They stumbled through the scene and then the bell rang and the professor tried to say something but no one heard her over the sound of backpacks lugged onto shoulders and the sound of the heavy door pushed open again and again as the stream of students poured against it.

“Aw, poor Mateo still hadn't been kissed yet,” Orizaba cooed in a baby voice as Mateo passed. Mateo was trying to keep his eyes down so that he didn’t have to make eye contact with Gabe, who was still, for some reason, here.

“Aw, Zaba, don’t say that,” Zuzo said lightly. He appeared with such an easy air that it was as if he was floating to Orizaba’s side. He threw an arm over her shoulder. “Hey, Mateo, I’ll kiss you if you want!”

A few lingering people snickered, and Mateo felt his face heat up. He glanced in Gabe’s direction, who was looking at the conversation with serious eyes.

“Guys, leave him alone,” Naomi stepped in, and Mateo was grateful to have a reason to pull his eyes away from Gabe. Because as humiliated as he was, Gabe was always beautiful and handsome and Mateo didn’t have enough self-preservation instincts to try to save his pride.

Zuzo grinned. “Don’t be like that! We meant no harm,” he said, with his usual swagger and charm.

“Save it,” Naomi said, unimpressed. She looked at Mateo. “Come on, Mateo.”

Mateo followed her out of the classroom, head still down.

“Why are you hanging out with that loser anyway?” Orizaba called, presumably at Naomi.

“Leave them alone,” Zuzo said, and it was the last thing that Mateo heard before the theatre door slammed shut behind them.

“Hey.”

Mateo looked up. Naomi’s blue eyes showed concern, and her face was kind.

Mateo tried to smile but it felt fake on his face. He could only imagine how ugly it looked to someone else.

“Don’t be like that. It was great.”

“It was not great, Naomi.”

“But who cares? You got your grade. We are all only taking this class because we are required, too.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Cheer up!” Naomi said, elbowing Mateo, who wasn’t prepared for it, and actually staggered a few steps to the left.

“Oh, come on, I didn’t push you that hard!”

Mateo knew Naomi was teasing, but he couldn’t take it right now. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Mateo, wait—”

Mateo didn’t turn back. He left immediately after that. He didn’t turn back all the way home.   He was way ahead in his next class anyway. Today was a work day on their essays and he hardly needed to be there for that. He went home and crawled into bed. He queued up Netflix and put a stack of novels by his bed and decided to treat himself. If he didn’t no one would. (Don’t tell his mother he said that. She treated him best, but he needed to be alone right now.)

  
  
  
  


That weekend, Mateo got a text from Naomi inviting him to the movies. He was pleasantly surprised. He hadn't done anything with Naomi outside of school and even though he liked her, he didn’t consider them very close. But now, he was glad that they were doing something. It was like they were actually friends, or something. He got ready and had his mother drop him off at the mall where Naomi asked him to meet her: the food court.

When he got there, he was terrified. It wasn’t only Naomi who was there. It was Elena, Zuzo, Orizaba, and Gabe. When Mateo saw them, he turned around immediately and got out his phone, ready to text his mother to pick him up. She couldn’t have gotten very far already.

“Mateo!” Gabe called.

Mateo froze. He had no idea Gabe knew his name.

“Hey, it’s the guest of honor!” Zuzo cried, and Mateo was trapped. He turned around and plastered on a smile that might scare little children. He probably looked like someone drew a smile on a ball of play-doh: not quite right.

“Alright!” Naomi cried. “Now that we are all here, let’s go!”

“Finally,” Orizaba said.  “I was getting so bored.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she was plotting ways to kill me,” Zuzo said, throwing an arm around Mateo. Mateo felt his cheeks burn as Zuzo said this right in his ear, as if it was a secret.

“Zuzo, give the man some space,” Gabe said. Mateo felt his heart beat faster. He and Zuzo turned around, where Gabe and Elena were walking together.

“He likes it,” Zuzo informed him. He looked at Mateo and squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t you?”

Mateo couldn’t respond. He felt so hot under Gabe’s molten chocolate gaze.

“Zuzo, you aren’t normally this handsy,” Elena said in wonder.

“Really?” Orizaba drawled from the front. She was the first one out of the food court, and already gazing through the shop window at an ensemble. “I can give you a million reasons to say otherwise.”

Elena laughed. “I suppose you may be right.”

“It’s all a part of my charm,” Zuzo said. “Wouldn’t you say?”

Mateo didn’t want to make it seem like he was fickle or something. But Zuzo was attractive—his playful gaze, his little beard that he was growing out, his tattoos around his biceps, ankles, and who knows where else that made him seem like a badass, but a very approachable one. Mateo was flattered by the attention, but also confused.

“When does the movie start, anyway?” Gabe asked, sounding a lot more sour.

“Relax!” Zuzo said. “We have tons of time.”

 

And time they did apparently have, fortunately or unfortunately for Mateo. When they finally made their way to the movie theatre,  Elena insisted they all take photos in the photo booth.

“We won’t all fit in there,” Gabe said.

“We can if we try!” Naomi said. Mateo and Gabe watched as the four others squashed themselves into the photobooth.

“Guys, come on in,” Elena said.

“The camera is already starting, you guys go ahead,” Gabe said, and flashing did actually start.

“How the—”

Mateo smiled in anticipation of how the photos would look: pretty silly since they hadn't been prepared.

“Okay, now that you made us take ugly photos, get in here so we can take real ones,” Zuzo said.

“No, really—” Mateo began, but Zuzo thrust his arm out of the tiny photo booth and pulled Mateo in.

“Gah—” Mateo cried, and then felt even more embarrassed when he was pressed flushed against Zuzo. He would rather not think about how he was also kind of smushed against the other three, too.

“Okay, Gabe, your turn,” Elena said.

“I really don’t think—”

“Just get in before Elena beats you up,” Naomi said.

“As if she could—” Gabe began in an affronted voice.

Orizaba interrupted him. “Save it, tough guy.

Gabe looked into the booth with suspicious. There definitely did not seem enough room for him.

“Don’t be shy,” Naomi said.

“I am not,” Gabe grumbled. But he got in and Mateo thought he might die. He had never even talked to Gabe before today, not really, anyway. They looked at each other in the hall, but Mateo was sure Gabe had looked right through him, literally directly into the lockers. But, now, Mateo could smell the cologne Gabe wore, feel his warmth pressed to him, feel his muscles, almost make out his eyelashes in the dark.

“Okay, everyone ready?” Elena asked. “Three, two—”

When they got out of the photobooth, and distributed copies of the photos, Mateo thought he never looked upon a more treasured possession. He was self-conscious about how he looked, but he didn’t think he could ever stop that. But he looked happy. And everyone else looked happy. And it was like he actually had a group of friends even if he didn’t know all of them very well yet. But Elena was someone he always had looked up to and wanted as a friend and she was just as nice and beautiful and amazing as Mateo thought she would be. Zuzo was really fun and made him feel included. Orizaba was still terrifying.

Gabe. …. Mateo looked at him as Gabe stood in line for popcorn with Naomi and Zuzo. He still didn’t know what to think.

When they finally went into the theatre, Mateo sat between Zuzo and Gabe. Zuzo’s hand was around the arm of his chair, which made Mateo nervous but not because he didn’t trust Zuzo movie, but what distracted him even more was his and Gabe’s knees knocking together a few times, then casually resting together.

Mateo had no idea what movie they watched, but he didn’t think it was too bad.

  
  
  
  


After that mall and movie incident, everything changed. He and Naomi were definitely friends now. Even he and Elena were friends. Orizaba still made fun of him but it didn’t hurt as much anymore. Almost not at all. That was because now when Zuzo stood up for him, it truly felt like that—and not Zuzo joining in on Orizaba’s game. But Orizaba did confuse Mateo a little. He still wasn’t sure whether she actually meant to hurt him or not.

Gabe was the only one he still didn’t feel close too—and wasn’t that a most heartbreaking realization. Mateo was so close to having literally everything he could ever want—friends, happiness, fun. But he couldn’t be close to the one he wanted the most?

A shame.

While he tried to ignore how incompetent and useless and worthless he felt because of that, he did have something to distract him from that, though that in itself was a surprise, too.  At first, he was just happy that the football team stopped picking on him. But, now, in every class that Mateo had with Zuzo, Zuzo sat right next to him. They talked, and Zuzo made him laugh, and it was fun. It was nice. And when he brought up Zuzo, she changed the subject really fast. Mateo thought for a terrifying, soul-crushing second, that Naomi might have a crush on Zuzo. Was he hurting the only true friend he had by hanging around Zuzo all the time? Not that it was his fault. Even when he wanted a quiet moment alone, Zuzo was always there.

And somehow, Gabe was always there too. If Mateo didn’t know any better, he would have said Gabe was sulking. But why would Gabe have to sulk?

Mateo noted it, but had no answer for it, so tried not to think about it too much. He had enough to consider, with Zuzo clinging to his arm all the time nowadays. This might have made Mateo a little more proud (someone clinging to his arm! Mateo’s arm! Who would have thought?) if he hadn't been so confused by it. Not only that, but he was also trying to force down his confusion and enjoy having a friend without reservation … so it was a very conflicting situation at all times and Mateo always felt like he was going to explode. Or ruin everything. So, he supposed having friends actually added a whole new element of stress to his life... But he had to say it was worth it.

Especially when on one of the (very) rare occasions that Zuzo wasn’t clinging to his arm, he walked out of his classroom to see Gabe staring at a poster on the wall.

“Hey, Gabe,” Mateo said. Somehow, he was more surprised that he was able to even say that, more than he was surprised to see Gabe, possibly waiting for him?

Gabe whirled around as if he had been attacked. Mateo gave him his least intimidating most docile smile (which was all of his smiles. He wasn’t intimidating in the least.)

“Hey,” Gabe finally said.

“You heading to lunch?” Mateo asked.

“Yeah,” Gabe said.

“Cool, me, too,” Mateo said.

Gabe stared at him, and it unnerved Mateo a little. He was still nervous to be around his crush but he kind of got used to the level of nervousness. He had come to expect his heart to gallop and his mind to go blank. It was kind of thrilling and exciting, but also kind of annoying.

“So, how was your day?” Mateo asked at the same time Gabe said, “So... you and Zuzo are really close, recently.”

Mateo hadn't been expecting that.

“What?” Mateo and Gabe asked together.

“You can go first,” Mateo said.

“No, it’s fine, you go,” Gabe said.

“I just asked how your day was,” Mateo said, finally hearing in his head what Gabe had said.

“Oh. Yeah. Pretty good.”

“That’s good.”

“What about you?”

“Same.”

Mateo glanced at Gabe, and Gabe seemed to have the same idea. They both looked away.

“So, you and Zuzo…?”

“Yeah, I guess we are closer than we were before.”

Gabe looked alarmed at that, which confused Mateo.

“Really?” Gabe asked.

Mateo scoffed. “Well, yeah. Before, we never talked. And now we talk. So, I would definitely say we are closer.”

Gabe was silent during this. Mateo didn’t know why he felt so weird talking about Zuzo to Gabe, or why Gabe was making it weird.

“Are you…” Gabe took a deep breath.

The anticipation was killing Mateo.

“Together?”

Mateo thought he hadn't heard right. But Gabe didn’t offer anything else, instead, staring at Mateo openly. Mateo saw something fresh in his eyes. Something new and raw. It felt significant but Mateo laughed anyway. He didn’t know what else to do. “What? Oh, no.” Mateo looked down at his shoes. “No. No one like Zuzo would be interested in me.”

Gabe seemed to consider this. Finally he said, “What makes you say that?”

Mateo shrugged. “To put it plainly and simply,” he said very drily, “I am a loser.”

Gabe looked away. “Well, Zuzo does seem interested in you.”

Mateo stared at him: his perfect skin, his high cheekbones, his strong jawline, his suspiciously relaxed eyebrows (even though Mateo wasn’t sure why he would be stressed, he seemed to be, even if he was trying to hide it), and his long thick lashes.

“You think?”

Gabe looked at him, and Mateo was shaken by how serious he looked.

“You don’t agree?”

Mateo looked away, and shrugged.

Gabe pressed his lips together firmly, rolling them together. Mateo wondered what it would be like to do something like that to Gabe himself, then kicked himself inwardly for being weird during a perfectly normal conversation—about another boy, even.

“What would you say if he asked you out?”

Mateo had not been expecting that. This conversation was nothing more than a whirlwind of surprises.

“I guess I’ll have to see how I feel if that does happen. Which it won’t.” Then he looked at Gabe, terrified for a moment. “You aren’t asking me out for him right?”

Gabe blanched. “No!” he exclaimed. Mateo almost flinched from the suddenness.

“Okay.” Mateo let out a feeble laugh because he didn’t know what else to do. “That’s good.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Gabe said heartily.

They reached the lunchroom. Gabe hung back. Mateo looked at him questioningly.

“Well, if he doesn’t ask you out properly, you shouldn’t waste your time on him. You deserve someone who goes all out for you.”

Mateo was taken aback, to say the least. “Thank you,” he barely spluttered out.

“Yeah.”

Mateo couldn’t figure out what was going on. He was happy that Gabe considered him a friend, so much so that they could have a private conversation like this, and trust each other and be open. And he cared about him. That...was nice. It was nice. It hurt that it wasn’t more but it still made him insanely happy.

“Should we go in?” Gabe asked.

“Oh! Right.”

And they made their way to their friends’ table, where Zuzo shoved Naomi over and grinned blindingly at Mateo. Mateo, who was flattered that anyone saved him a seat, and even at the idea that someone wanted to sit next to him, was okay with him sitting next to them, was over the moon. He still didn’t understand why Gabe looked so unhappy all throughout lunch. He was worried about Gabe in the back of his mind, but also laughing so hard at Naomi and Zuzo and having fun with his friends… and he was happy.

  
  
  
  


Mateo was at Naomi’s house with Elena, doing homework and hanging out. Naomi had gone to get snacks for all of them (most for herself.) Mateo still couldn’t believe he was casually hanging out with Elena. He was surprised at how compatible they were. How good of a friend she was. Of course, from afar, she never seemed mean, either. But through only becoming her friend, could one see how dedicated she was to them, and it was inspiring. It made Mateo want to be a better person. He loved every minute of his friendship with Elena, even if sometimes it still felt like a dream.

“So,” Elena said strongly, so much so that Mateo jumped a little. She looked at him in amusement and love and Mateo could only smile back.

“So,” Mateo replied happily.

“How are you and Gabe?” she asked.

Mateo looked at her in surprise. “What?”

“You heard me,” she grinned.

Mateo shook his head. “I… am confused,” he said truthfully. “But, we are fine?”

Elena rolled her eyes, as if Mateo was choosing being difficult. (He didn’t think that was fair. He wasn’t the one being difficult.)

“Okay,” Elena said, slowly, begging the question. She waited for a beat, and when Mateo still looked at her in silence, she articulated, “anything else?”

Mateo racked his brain for what Elena wanted to hear. He couldn’t come up with anything, but maybe it was because he was now panicking. “No?” he squeaked uncertainly.

Elena threw her arm around his shoulder and jostled him a little. “You have to tell your best friend these things!” she cried.

Mateo was now very happy but also still very confused. “I’m not sure what you think is going on,” Mateo said slowly. “Or how much you know.”

“You aren’t very subtle about it,” Elena supplied.

Mateo felt his face heat up.

“Aw, Mateo!” Elena’s demeanor changed completely. “I’m sorry. I thought it was all out in the open.”

“No,” Mateo whispered. “It’s not.”

“I’m sorry!” Elena hugged him.

“How did you know?”

“You aren’t very subtle,” Elena said again.

“So, you knew the whole time?”

“The way you look at him,” Elena said, then she looked at the door longingly.

“Are... you mad?”

“What?”

“You...you don’t… you don’t like Gabe, right?” Mateo asked.

Elena sighed. “Oh, no,” she said. “I am so glad you said that and not something else. No, I really don’t like Gabe that way.”

“Okay,” Mateo said, not sure if he was entirely convinced, though he had no reason not to believe Elena. She would never lie to him. “Because,” he added, because he didn’t know when to shut up, “if you were to, then you should know that there’s nothing going on between me and Gabe!”

Elena looked at him. “There’s so many things wrong with that sentence,” she said.

“What?” Mateo asked, confused.

“So, there’s nothing?” Elena asked.

“There’s nothing,” Mateo confirmed, and his heart couldn’t take much more of this conversation. He knew Elena….well he had thought Elena hadn't known. But then why was she rubbing it in his face that he didn’t have anything going on with his crush? He cackled bitterly, a broken, rough laugh. “Why would there be?”

Elena looked at him with pity. It made Mateo’s gut wrench.

“Oh,” was all she said.

“Is there something I should know?” Mateo asked, despite himself, afraid to know the answer, but excited.

“Yes,” Elena smiled wanly.

Mateo’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“I’m not telling you,” Elena singsonged. Mateo blanched.

“Wait, what?”

But Naomi had returned and the conversation was dead, and Mateo didn’t realize having friends would be this confusing. Worth it. But confusing.

  
  
  
  


It seemed like nothing more than another ordinary day. He laughed and smiled with Naomi. Orizaba made some comments to him and he was a little uncomfortable, but she also ruffled his hair, so he again assumed they had an understanding. Things were awkward with Gabe, but not in a bad way, but in a way that it felt like they both wanted to say so much, but why would Mateo ever confess? He simply didn’t need to. So, he was quite curious as to what Gabe was hiding but he didn’t want to push him. All he could do was hope that Gabe would come forward when he was ready. If it was that important. Maybe it would resolve itself. Either way, it might not be any of Mateo’s business, but now that he and Gabe were friends, he wanted to be there for him. Like a friend would.

He went to his locker and mechanically exchanged a few notebooks and textbooks for others. He closed his locker, and as he turned around, someone slipped right into his personal space.

“Hey, Zuzo,” Mateo said, then was immediately embarrassed, because he realized his breath had played out all across Zuzo’s face.

Zuzo didn’t seem to mind. He grinned. Their mouths were so close together. Mateo hoped Zuzo didn’t mean to kiss him.  His mind flew in a flurry of directions. _Had he been leading Zuzo on? Had he really been that stupid?_

Zuzo leaned against Mateo’s locker, completely caging him in. Their noses were almost touching. No matter how many times Zuzo got into his space, it was still surprising, and it was still a little thrilling. It was still confusing, too. And he had never been this close.

“How has your day been?” Zuzo asked.

“Good,” Mateo said, wondering why this conversation was happening at such close quarters.

“You look amazing today,” Zuzo said.

“Thank you,” Mateo stumbled over the words. He didn’t think he looked any better than he usually did—which wasn’t very good in the first place.

“You smell good, too,” Zuzo said. “Is it—”

And suddenly everything happened at once. Zuzo’s face changed from one of confidence to one of surprise, and he was jerked away from Mateo. Mateo was at once thankful and also surprised.

Gabe?!

“What’s the deal, man?” Zuzo asked, looking miffed. He shook the other boy off, and turned to him, squaring his shoulders.

Gabe looked enraged. Something flared in his eyes, and the set of his mouth and jaw frightened and excited Mateo.

“Don’t harass him!” Gabe barked.

Zuzo rolled his eyes. “Is that what this is about?” he sounding dismissive and condescending at once. “I’m not harassing him. Leave us alone!”

“I will not,” Gabe snapped. “Don’t be creepy.”

“You are being creepy, actually,” Zuzo said.

Gabe glared at him, and Zuzo continued.

“Seriously, you aren’t dating him,” Zuzo said sourly. “You don’t get to dictate who he hangs out with.”

Gabe curled his lip in disgust. “Even if I was dating him, I wouldn’t dictate that because he deserves to have all the friendships he wants!”

Zuzo patted him on the back, ever the picture of casual airs. Gabe’s scowl never faltered.

“Well, you wouldn’t know,” Zuzo said, with a smug grin, “since you aren’t dating him!”

Gabe looked like he had been punched. “What, and you are?” He suddenly sounded very unsure of himself.

Mateo thought he could watch in real time, him deflate.

“No,” Zuzo said, and turned to Mateo. “But, Mateo, will you go out with me?”

Mateo wanted to die.  He wanted the world to explode or at least to swallow him up. He wanted to wake up from this strange and awful dream He was being asked out in front of Gabe, by Zuzo, and for some reason Gabe might even be upset about that?

“Mateo?” Zuzo asked. Though Zuzo was closer to Mateo than Gabe, Zuzo was the one in the background of Mateo’s vision. Gabe was tense. He looked scared, even.

“I’m sorry,” Mateo said. “Zuzo, I am flattered, really, but—”

“Aw, Mateo,” Zuzo said cajolingly.

“He said no, back off,” Gabe said, setting closer to them, getting in Zuzo’s space.

“You back off,” Zuzo said, never afraid. He turned back to Mateo, taking on a much more pleading tone—an exaggerated one, even. “Don’t tell me you actually like Gabe! Is that what this is all about?”

Mateo thought many things were finally falling into place. But he wasn’t sure what pieces they were or where they were falling. But something was happening. He almost couldn’t breathe.

Gabe looked shocked. He turned to Mateo. “You like me?” he asked, sounding like a fraction of himself.

Mateo really thought his life was over. But what was the use now of worrying? It was happening. Whatever this was, it was happening.

“Of course I like you,” Mateo laughed, the sound catching in his throat like shards of glass. He thought tears threatened to fall, and wouldn’t that be icing on a horrible, awful cake? He was so scared. “Why wouldn’t I like you? Look at you.” And he did. All of Gabe’s absolute perfection. And now that Mateo had actually gotten to know Gabe, not just looking at him from afar, he was even better. He was awkward. He was cute. He was real and genuine and honest. “But,” Mateo spoke through cotton balls in his throat. “Why would you like me?” He took a staggering breath. “I don’t have a chance with you. That’s why I didn’t bother telling you.”

He and Gabe stared at each other, for so long. Mateo couldn’t take this anymore. He turned and belated remembered that he had to also deal with Zuzo. This was all way too much at once. “I—”

“I don’t think that’s true at all!” Gabe blurted.

Mateo gaped. “What?”

“Don’t go out with him, go out with me!”

Mateo couldn’t believe his ears.

“You do have a chance with me,” Gabe ranted, earnesty glimmering in his eyes. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t have a chance with you!”

Mateo didn’t know what to say. “Really?”

Gabe looked sheepish now. “Really,” he said.

“Okay… now kiss!”

Mateo jumped, almost forgetting that Zuzo was still here.

“Zuzo,” Mateo began, torn between being incredibly happy and incredibly frightened. He didn’t want to lose a friend. “I—”

Zuzo laughed. “Don’t even say anything. I am so happy for you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be. I only did this for you, anyway.”

“For me?”

“You really think Gabe would ever just come up to you and tell you his feelings?”

Mateo looked between Gabe and Zuzo. Zuzo looked pleased and Gabe looked embarrassed.

“I will kill you,” Gabe said softly, with a threatening finger pointed at Zuzo.

“Catch me if you can!” Zuzo cried, and dashed away. “Congratulations, you too! Love you!”

“I will kill him,” Gabe said again, this time, to Mateo.

“Maybe later, though?” Mateo asked. He took Gabe’s hand. Gabe looked up, eyes and grin bright.

“Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love these two together.


End file.
